Incidences of theft from vehicles and other high risk areas which cannot be adequately secured, has increased substantially in recent times. However, space is limited in the bins of light delivery vehicles and although people have taken to storing individual items within secure containers in the bins, these tend to be bulky and must be periodically removed when not in use. Further, this does not prevent the container being removed, although size and weight may limit such unauthorised removal.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a secure container which may be permanently anchored to the vehicle and which further is adapted to the vehicle and which further is adapted to collapse for convenient storage when not in use. The container which may be provided in a variety of sizes, may also find application in boats, trailers, hotel rooms, lockers and even motor cycles.